


Charity Work

by Freedom_of_expression



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, English is not my native language, Kinda bad, M/M, Newspaper Article, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, b+, bless mark and jack for getting me a good grade, dont judge me i got a good grade for it, excuse my bad english, i didn't have much time to write this, im a native german, its not very good, like 1 hour max, mark could have been an engineer, photo proof, this was a class test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_of_expression/pseuds/Freedom_of_expression
Summary: A newspaper article about Jack and Mark, that I wrote in a class test and got a B+ for. With photo proof. God bless Septiplier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When your english class test transforms into a Septiplier fanfiction.

**Two Students from America raise international awareness with a YouTube video**

It was almost two years ago, when two young students named Mark Fischbach and Jack McLoughlin travelled to Agbogbloshie and were absolutely shocked by the situation there.  
“We all know that waste disposal is a big issue in the world”, said Mark, who just wanted to celebrate his graduation with his best friend. “But I never would never have expected that it has such a huge and bad impact on everybody’s life here.”

With this realization, Mark and jack decided to change their lives and dedicated themselves to better the living conditions in Agbogbloshie. “The main problem here is the e-waste disposal”, said Jack, who is just as shocked as Mark. “E-waste from all over the world gets sent here and the people living here provide a living by selling metal to traders. The rest however, gets disposed by being burned, which creates a lot of air pollution and health problems.”

Jack and Mark immediately started to help by giving money, food supplies and free breathing protection to children, or families who were very poor. But they soon realized that this was not enough and that they would not solve the problem by offering free supplies.  
“The people living here have no choice, but to live here. It is the only job they can get and they need to provide food for their families”, said Jack who soon realized that it was his and Mark’s responsibility to raise awareness to the e-waste disposal in Ghana. 

“We started to make videos and tried to explain the situation as best as we could and even showed footage of the local hospital and of children playing with trash. We published the videos on YouTube and the reaction was better than we could ever have expected. The videos got millions of views and we managed to raise a lot of money, which was donated by organisations and our viewers.”

However, Mark and Jack were not satisfied yet. “We want to do more than just raise awareness. It is now our dream to create electronic devices that are sustainable and easier to dispose than the ones that are produced now”, said Mark who gave up his dream of becoming an engineer and who now studies together with Jack, while still making videos and raising money. 

“We know that we cannot help everybody but we want to take small steps to slowly improve everybody’s life here and we never thought that a video on the internet would have such a positive impact. We used the donated money for free medical treatments and food supplies.”

**Author's Note:**

> **PHOTO PROOF**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> TASK: http://www.bilder-upload.eu/show.php?file=02e724-1475932859.png
> 
> PAGE 1: http://www.bilder-upload.eu/show.php?file=8977f0-1475933051.png
> 
> PAGE 2: http://www.bilder-upload.eu/show.php?file=8b5fc0-1475933164.png
> 
> PAGE 3: http://www.bilder-upload.eu/show.php?file=ff5d03-1475933254.png
> 
> GRADE/RESULT: http://www.bilder-upload.eu/show.php?file=8e8481-1475933338.jpg


End file.
